


Gothambent

by mynameisyarra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Gen, Headcanon, Humanstuck, Other, will add more as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you want is to be reunited with your friends... along world peace and with equality.  But you are somehow surrounded by villains and lead a gang? How the fuck did this happen again?</p><p>Oh yeah, you stopped GHB from killing Handmaid. Fuck this, you should have just shove ash down their throat and be done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothambent

Your name is KORNELI and you are not sure how you become a GANG LEADER. You blame your INCOHERENT DREAMS that show you VISIONS OF ANOTHER UNIVERSE. And don't forget the HORRORTERRORS, you hope they stop being so friendly to you. Anyway, it started with a vision of THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD slaughtering THE HANDMAID. You being you, just  _have_ to stop it. After all, you used to be their Auspistice, even if it was by accident.

He is still scary, but at least now he is BANE and not A CHUCKLEVOODOO JUGGALO. Meanwhile, The Demoness is now an up and raising young TRIAD LEADER named MAI. She is holding pretty well even with her henchmen mostly dead. Still, she will be dead too if you don't do something quickly.

Bane swings his knuckle at her. You dive right in and grab the lithe woman away from the devastating punch. Before he can react properly and smother you with his fist, you yell, “WAIT! I can help you!” You can't see his face clearly, but you think he raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Look, I know why you are fighting. Someone stole from you. But it's not her!”

“And how would you know that?” Bane growled. “Are you the one who stole it?”

“No!” You deny frantically, “It's not me I swear! But I know who did!” You tell him about how Joker stole his drugs for an experiment and framed Mai because he knows that she has been disturbing Bane's business lately.

“Oh? And do you have any prove?”

“No, but I know it the same way I know about Osito.” You almost giggled at first when knowing that The Grand High Blood has a teddy bear. However, the fact that he kept a knife inside it made you pale (no, not the Troll Pale).

Bane grows quiet before he seizes you violently. “How do you know?!”

The fact that he is angry at you make you much calmer. Perhaps it's because you are used to deal with enraged High Bloods? “You wouldn't believe me.”  
“Try me runt!”

“I'm a Seer.”

He glares at you, you return it with a mild stare. He drops you on top of Mai, whom yelps because she doesn't react fast enough. “A meta...” You shrug at his deduction. “Very well, I will trust you for now.” His decision makes you beam. “But I will still kill her, like you said she has been a thorn on my side lately.”

“What? No!”

“And why not?” He tilts his head, as if studying you. Or maybe he is testing you.

“Because... it will be beneficial for you if you work together?” God, you wish you sound more sure than that.

“How?” Yes, how? You rack your brain for something to say. Finally, you remember one of the Alternian's conflicts similar to this. You are pretty much bullshitting your way through with smooth-talking, but hey! It works!

“Don't I get any say on this?” Mai tries to sound intimidating but fails.

“Shut up and let me save your live.” You hiss at her.

It shouldn't be possible but you somehow become their mediator. And that is just the first part of 'How a Double Reincarnated Mutant Troll Meet His Other Double Reincarnated Troll Friends In a Town Full of Superheroes With Tight Spandex And Creepy Villains and Somehow Become a Gang Leader.'


End file.
